


Something New

by DTrainWin



Series: Dean and Donna [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, Smut, face riding, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: A continuation of the night Dean and Donna began. Dean gives something Donna she's never experienced.





	Something New

Donna grew quiet on the ride home as she sobered. She couldn’t believe she was going home with Dean Winchester. Dean seemed to pick up on her trepidation. He reached across the bench seat a big hand placed just above her knee, thumb stroking the inside of her leg. She sent a small smile his way as they pulled up to her home. Dean sent her a cocky grin as he got out of the car. He ran around the car, opening Donna’s door for her and lead her up to the house. Donna giggled as she opened the door, however fell silent as they entered her abode. Dean approached Donna, one hand linked with hers, the other coming up to stroke her face. 

“You know there’s no pressure, right?” He asked searching her eyes.

She mustered a small smile, shaking her head yes. “Just nerves is all. I mean you’re you, and I’m me.”

Dean sighed taking another step closer, her form lightly touching his. “You’re right. You’re you and I’m me, and right now I want you, all of you, Donna.” Dean leaned forward encasing her lips with his, pushing her backwards until they hit a wall, one hand dragging down her body, settling on her lower back. Donna reached around, her hands grabbing at his back, her stomach full of butterflies at his words. Their kiss intensified and Donna pulled at Dean’s plaid. He obliged pulling it off, his undershirt following closely behind. 

“Bedroom?” He breathed between kisses.

Donna parted from him grinning. Dean took the chance to appreciate her flushed face and swollen lips. “Upstairs.”

Dean linked his hand with hers as she made her way upstairs. He wasn’t one to miss such an opportunity and openly oogled her hips and ass. As they reached the landing, he couldn’t resist coming behind her and palming a full globe. Donna gasped at the touch, stopping in her tracks, but didn’t lean away. Dean stepped up nuzzling into her neck. “Donna,” he began nibbling her earlobe. 

Donna had to fight a shudder. “Ye-yes?” she stuttered. 

“If you don’t show me to the bedroom, I will fuck you against that wall.”

“O-oh.” She turned, smiling wide. Dean had to stop and admire the way she glowed. He couldn’t wait until her gorgeous form was mewling for him. “This way, Romeo.” As they entered the bedroom, Dean turned on a light. 

Donna stepped back shyly. “Um, you sure you want the lights on?”

Dean strode up closing the distance, one arm snaking around so he could knead her ass once more. The other stroked her cheek. He kissed her deeply once more. “I wouldn’t want to risk missing any of tonight, Donna. So, yes, I am sure I want the lights on.” 

Donna grew warm, and she knew she was blushing again. Doug had never wanted the lights on. She was brought back to the moment as Dean lifted her shirt while pushing her onto the bed. He kicked his boots off, and his socks quickly followed. He attended to Donna ensuring she was ridden of her booties and socks. He crawled up, unbuttoning Donna’s jeans and sliding them down her body. He licked his lips as he took in Donna’s form - her tits were full, her tummy soft and rounded, and her thighs - he couldn’t wait to be between them. Donna grabbed for Dean, tugging him to her, uncomfortable at his gaze. She relished in the feeling of his weight on top of hers, and the touch of his skin against hers caused warmth to rush straight south. 

Dean groaned as Donna’s hands dug into his shoulder muscles. Sometimes, he forgot how in shape she had to be as an officer. His lips meandered down her body, kisses marking his trail. He paused at her breasts, freeing them from her bra. He made sure to tease each nipple before continuing his journey south. He shot Donna another cheeky grin, glad to see she seemed more relaxed, lazily sending him a grin of her own. He quickly slid her underwear down. Dean quickly sucked on his finger, before swiping up and down Donna’s slit. His tongue followed and he smirked as Donna let out a low moan, her hips rolling at the touch. 

Donna for her part sent out a fleeting curse to Doug that he had denied her such pleasure. However, as Dean’s tongue expertly circled her clit, teasing her, Donna realized even if Doug had tried this, there’s no way her could compare to Dean. “Dean.” Donna whined, his teasing bringing her to the brink. She panted as Dean flattened his tongue, finally licking her clit. As he lapped at her clit, Dean pushed a slicked finger into Donna. God, she was tight even around a single finger. 

“Don’t stop, please.” Donna breathed her hips meeting his finger. She grumbled as Dean moved away from her. But then she heard his voice, thick with lust. “On your knees.” Dean commanded. She frowned but did as he asked. Doug never wanted to see her face when he fucked her either. She was surprised when she felt his tongue and fingers once more. At this angle, his fingers could go farther into her depths. Donna nearly screamed when he caressed a spot deep within her, her hips grinding down on Dean’s face. She was worried that she had maybe gotten too enthusiastic. She relaxed though as Dean grabbed onto one of her thighs, keeping her tight to his face, her eyes closing in bliss. 

Dean savored Donna’s unique flavor, slightly tangy but there was an underlying sweetness. He couldn’t get enough. Donna’s exuberant responses to his touch were intoxicating - the way she rolled her hips and the mewling noises she made would definitely be key elements in his dreams to come. But first, he needed more. 

“Sit up, Donna.” 

Donna’s movements halted, her eyes snapping open. ‘I don’t know, Dean.” She yelped as he nipped at her inner thigh. Donna took a deep breath. So far, Dean had been right about everything. So, deciding to place all of her trust in Dean Winchester, Donna slowing rose, her weight resting on her thighs. As Dean began licking again, his finger pistoning in and out of her. Donna cried out, her hips once again rolling, effectively riding Dean’s face. Donna threw her head back, her hair cascading in a wave of blonde. Her hands squeezed at her breasts, pinching her nipples as she felt herself reaching the edge. She fell off as Dean pushed another finger, motioning them in a come hither motion. 

Donna fell to her hands once more as her orgasm ended unable to support herself. She rolled to her side trying to catch her breath. Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Good, huh?” Donna laughed, still panting. She turned in Dean’s arms taking him in. He was smiling wide, his eyes lit up. “But, what about you, handsome?” Donna inquired noticing Dean was still in his jeans with a noticeable bulge. 

Dean placed a gentle kiss to Donna’s forehead. “Next time, sweetheart, tonight was all about you.” Donna couldn’t help but feel excited at his words - not only was this the best sexual experience she had ever head, but Dean wanted to do it again!

“Promise?” She asked, keen to return the favor.

Dean nodded his grin never fading. So, Donna closed her eyes, wrapped in his arms, and waited for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
